Beautiful Betrayal
by HumidGlue
Summary: After being changed into a vampire, Bella finds trouble living the life that Edward has set up for her.
1. Chapter 1

* * *

**AN: So this is a sequel to my other story called Seduction With Bite**

**but PLEASE do not feel like you shouldnt read it just because you didn't read the other one, I want this story to have its own identity aside from being a sequel.**

**Re cap: Edward and Bella are married and have come to a remote area in Brazil so that Bella may learn to be like the Cullens.**

**Bella has just been turned to a vampire, and has woken up in her new home only to see that Edward is not next to her, and that she is stunning.**

* * *

Bella's POV

As I stared at the beautiful figure looking back at me in the mirror, it began to sink in that Edward wasn't here.

All of my memories started to come back to me.

"Edward?" I called quietly. I smiled when I heard my new, ringing voice.

I looked around the room for him but was afraid to look outside.

Where was he? He couldn't have left me. He changed me so I could be with him.

I went to the bed and curled underneath it… everything on my body felt different. It was as if my soul didn't fit anywhere.

I began to shiver when I felt my newly cold skin, and my razor sharp teeth.

I suddenly winced at my memories of eating food. I couldn't breath, and my heart didn't beat yet I was alive.

Then I heard a low voice coming from the other room. I perked up, recognizing the velvet voice of Edward.

I ran out and down the hall but stopped when I began to hear what she was saying.

"….I'm not sure, during her sleep she kept crying about power, and killing. I think the change is having a different…. effect on her than it did on me….. I mean… as a human she was very strong willed, and I think that being a vampire has given her some sort of… ego… perhaps because of her ability to be so confident…."

Edwards voice was so low and fast that as a human I never would have been able to hear him.

"Edward." I whispered.

He looked up, surprised. "Carlisle I'll call you back in a few days… she's awake. Ok bye." He said, then he hung up the phone and ran to me.

"Bella I didn't think you'd be up for at least another hour, I'm sorry I wasn't there." He said, then he embraced me.

I frowned at his touch, it didn't have any effect really, it was the exact same body as mine.

"How do you feel?" he asked.

"Different… and, I look different." I mumbled.

"You do." He agreed.

"I'm a little afraid… I don't have a pulse, or any breath… I don't have blood either." I said a little louder.

"I know… it can be frightening. But I'm here and I'll help you through it all." He said as he stroked my hair.

"Well… I'm… my throat… it hurts."

I didn't want to admit it… but I was thirsty in a way I had never been before.

"Come one then. There are a lot of animals outside." Edward said eagerly. He grabbed my hand and began to lead me outside.

"Edward no!" I cried. "It's sunny outside… my skin…"

"Oh." Edward said. "It won't feel any different, and there aren't any humans near here."

I walked slowly into the sunlight, suddenly all of my skin was sparkling, Edward joined me, we stared at each other.

Edward seemed mystified by me, just like how I felt about him not too long ago.

"Ready to hunt?" he asked me to break the silence.

Suddenly I smelled something… blood, of an animal. Something in me knew I needed to kill it in order to make the throat stinging go away.

Without bothering with Edward, I ran. The running was so fast and invigorating. The wind blew against my sparkling face and the objects around me flew by quickly.

Then I saw a female lion taking care of a cub.

Without a second look I charged.

I jumped on the female and bit it's neck… warm fluid filled my mouth. I drank and drank until its heart stopped.

Before the cub could run away, I was on top of it in a second.

I killed.

I fed.

I lived.

It all began to make sense to me.

Edward appeared behind me, he looked upset at the two dead cats underneath me.

"Bella you weren't supposed to kill the cub. It is bad for the animal kingdom. You aren't supposed to endanger the species." He said calmly.

I sat and leaned against a tree. "I didn't like them. The blood was dull and the hair got in my teeth."

"You will get used to it." he said plainly.

I looked up at him. "Will I?"

He sat next to me and took me into his arms. "I love you more than anything in the world."

I didn't answer him. I couldn't think about him right now.

"I-I need to be alone." I said.

He opened his mouth to speak, but with one speedy turn I was back at the house.

I threw myself against the wall, and sobbed with no tears.

I had to eat something. The damn lion didn't satisfy me.

I went into the small room with the phone. There was a list of numbers, most likely for an emergency.

I called the animal control and brought on my most seductive voice.

"Ello, Brazil Animal Control center." A grim, English voice said.

"Hello sir, I am at…" I glanced at a sign outside. "the San Antine Tropic desert and an animal is trying to get inside my house."

"San Antine? People don't go there." The old man said.

"Yes I was given incorrect instruction. If you can send someone to come as soon as possible that would be wonderful, and please hurry." I said in an urgent, beautiful voice.

"Sure thing mam. Help is on the way." He said.

I hung up and smiled. But I knew that Edward couldn't know about this.

I went out the back door of the house and ran out of the forest, and found a long dirt road.

That had to be where any humans came. I saw Edwards rental car at the end of it.

I knew that Animal control had to be a while, Edward did say we were in the middle of no where.

I sat in a tree and stared at the road for maybe an hour or so.

That was when I saw a green jeep with a lot of weapons on top.

There was four strong men in it, and the jeep said Animal Control on it.

I leapt out of the tree and landed right on the car, causing in to swerve into the plants.

I knew I had to do this fast if Edward wasn't going to hear the screams.

I pulled off the metal on top of the car and leapt inside.

The people began to scream when I bared my teeth, but I bit each of them quickly and stunned them with the venom.

They all became silent when I filled them with the pain, but I saw the fear in their eyes.

I drank each of them slowly and thoroughly.

Then I threw the car and the bodies into the river, and let them float away from me and my Edward.

I suddenly felt full, and had much more energy, their blood was so sweet.

Luckily, those four humans would keep me full for at least another 2 weeks.

Therefore I could keep Edward happy, and not feel hungry.

I ignored the whole "I ended lives" thought in my head and convinced myself that I am not drinking anymore than my share, and I have a right to survive.

I returned to my home with Edward and vowed that he never know my secret.

Despite him making me drink animals, I still loved him. But he would hate me if he knew what I was doing.

"Edward?" I asked when I saw him cowering over the table in our kitchen.

"Bella?" he looked and ran to me. "Bella I thought you had left." He put his arms around me and kissed my neck.

"I'm… sorry I just went for a walk…. It's getting dark." I said for a change of subject.

"Do you feel tired?" he asked.

"heh…nope… not at all." I went to the bed and lay down.

He followed me and sat at the end of the bed, staring at me.

"You really like looking at me don't you? I'll admit… I am quite a catch." I said jokingly.

"No… it's just. When you were human I couldn't imagine you being any more beautiful. But you are, and it almost hurts to look at you." He said, his voice drifted as if he were remembering something.

"Oh come on… let's not get all sappy." I said with a sarcastic tone. "what do you want to do?"

Edward frowned. "Well I could teach you what you need to know to be around humans…"

"Is that really what you want to do?" I asked seductively.

Edward looked a bit irritated. "Yes." He said with a sigh.

"I just became a stunning vampire. I'm laying on our bed, and I am still in a hunting mode." I winked at him and began to pull my skirt down.

Edward turned away from me. "Bella I think we have more important things to worry about right now."

I threw the skirt past him and pulled my top off, I was wearing a black bra and thong. I was beautiful, and he seemed able to resist… it made me mad.

"Look at me." I said, he turned his head and saw me in my lingerie, with my legs apart.

"Tell me, love. What do you want my perfect little body to do for you? I'm so vulnerable now and I want you to do the kinkyest things to me that have never been done to me before."

I pulled him towards me with my new found strength and pressed myself against his body.

Edward didn't answer. He lightly kissed my cheek though and I knew he'd surrendered.

"I knew you'd want to play my game." I said with a purr.

Edward pulled away from me and winced. "Why do you keep calling this a game? I don't us to be like that."

I pouted. "You don't want to be with me? Where have I heard that before?"

"You know I want to be with you, just not in the weird way you seem to be describing" he said.

"What? Edward I am the most beautiful woman you have ever seen. My body is fucking perfect and you should be happy that you have me. I guess I am a bad girlfriend because I want you to screw me." I said quickly and angrily.

Edwards eyes softened. "I love you Bella, I want to be with you. I'm sorry if I offended you."

I didn't say 'I love you too'. I just nodded.

With that I let him mount me and get his way. But he only made love to me the way we used to. It was as if he still thought I was a delicate little human who couldn't be taken advantage of.

The feeling of him in me felt much better than before, it was like… amplified or something.

"You're so careful." I whispered when it was over.

"Habit, I suppose." he mumbled when he put his pants on.

"Strange… I'll never sleep again, I have so much time now." I went and put my clothes on and brushed my hair.

"You'll get used to it." Edward replied.

I walked out of the room and stood on the balcony.

The stars shined so brightly, and the leaves blew around the trees so peacefully. So many people in the world were sleeping now. So many were dying.

Yet I lived.

It is strange how you can ask for a certain life, then feel trapped in it only a while later.

I didn't know when I could go home, I didn't know when my lies would stop.

All I knew is that I couldn't live the way Edward wanted me to, I could only live the way I saw best for myself.

I took one more glance at the shiny sky above me, then went back to my love and my life.. the one whom I would lie to for the rest of our time here.

* * *

Sneak peak:

"Bella I think you are ready to go home." Edward said.

"I truly am, since you damned me to this life... you might as well let me live where I want." I replied cockily.

* * *

**AN: Please review! It will get very interesting, thanks loves.**

* * *


	2. Chapter 2

**

* * *

****AN: Ok so alot of people are mad about Bella's personality and are hating the story, but my only answer to that is I wanted Bella's new vampire self to be a little messed up for a while. In my personel vision of someone becoming a vampire, I imagine that their emotions would be mixed because they are in a new body and have lost their life etc. But hey what do I know. But stop whining people, I'm not trying to ruin Bella for you. It is just a fanfiction.**

* * *

**Three months** have gone by since Bella's change. One several occasions she has lured humans into their area without Edward's knowledge, she also has tried to avoid Edward and their physical relationship is going downward. Edward now believes that she is prepared to live in the human world.

* * *

Bella's POV 

"Bella, did you go for another walk?" Edward asked when I walked through the door.

"Yeah… I just needed some alone time." I said looking away.

For months I had tried to avoid eye contact with Edward, I knew that vampires had red eyes at the beginning, but only the killers stayed that way.

Edward hadn't seemed to suspect yet, he just said it was taking me a while to get my real eye color.

I left the bedroom and sat on the grass, in the rain.

I prayed that Edward wouldn't follow me

It must not have been a good prayer, because there Edward was right beside me the moment I walked out.

"You've been distant. Is it just the change?" he asked.

I waited a moment. "Everything is just so complicated." I whispered.

"Are you having a hard time living off animals?" he asked

"Um… no. I am just afraid, of the future" I said weakly.

"What exactly?" he asked gently.

"Well if you haven't noticed… something pretty much always comes between us." I said shakily.

if only I could cry…

"Don't say that, we'll be fine." Edward put his arms around me and held me tightly.

"We can't know that." I whispered.

Edward's eyes softened. "We can't know, Bella. Nobody can. That's just the deal."

I turned so I could face him. "Do you love me?"

"You know I do." He kissed my hand.

"I love you." I cried, I buried my face into his chest. "I've tried not to during our time here but I can't stop."

I put my arms around his neck. "I can't stop loving you." I said.

Edward kissed me, and I kissed him back with more intention than I'd had in months.

I saw the question in his eyes though, I knew he wondered why I had tried not to love him.

"I… I feel like I lost you." I paused. "You're right, we can be sure of anything…" I said doubtfully.

"Shh." He answered.

I kissed him again, I felt warm in his arms even though we were both so cold.

"Come inside." He said faintly.

* * *

I followed him, to our bedroom.

He sat at the edge of it and seemed distracted, looking at his wedding ring.

After contemplating for a moment whether now is the right time, I went behind him and locked my arms around his waist, putting my knees against his sides.

He turned around and kissed me passionately, he pressed his body against mine and lay me on the bed.

My head fell lightly on the pillow, I closed my eyes and imagined Edward overcoming me.

I sat and pulled his shirt off then licked his chest playfully.

He pulled my dress off and kissed my breasts.

"Baby…" I whispered hushly while his kissing moved to my stomach.

He pulled my thong down and kissed me below, I moved my fingers through his hair and got aroused.

I grabbed him and pulled him against me, he took his pants off and vampire speed and entered me while kissing my neck lustfully.

I closed my eyes again and remembered why I loved having sex with Edward so much.

When it was over I lay next to Edward and stroked his chest.

"I want to go home. With you. I'm ready baby, honestly." I almost pleaded after a few moments had passed.

"You have been doing well. I think you could handle it. But we would still have to take precautions in Forks." He warned.

"Well yeah since you damned me to this life, you should at least let me live where I want." I replied cockily.

Edward furrowed his eyebrows and looked more hurt than I had ever seen him.

"I'm kidding! You know I wanted this, silly." I said trying to lighten the vibe.

He sighed and stroked me face. "Alright" he finally sighed.

I smiled big. "Take me home or else you'll get a taste of my vampire strength, mister."

"What if I want a taste?" he asked playfully.

I smiled and bit my tongue when he mounted me once again.

* * *

I jumped on top of Edward when we finished.

"Come on, the next time we have sex I want to be home." I yelled.

"Ahh ok. We will go now." He groaned.

"I'll pack my stuff. You make sure we can get on a plane ASAP." I got up and started folding my clothes.

"I'll make a call." Edward said getting up.

I felt so excited getting to leave this place. I wanted to see the Cullen's, I wanted to see my-… family? Were they my family? No… I had a human family.

I shook off that thought and turned my focus to going back to Forks. Where I belonged.

"Ok we can get on a plane if we leave now. Just 2 transfers on the way and we'll be back." Edward said.

I took a deep, unneeded breath and grabbed my stuff.

* * *

The plane ride was much too long, I spent much of it looking out the window.

It was so strange being around humans that I was not about to eat.

Edward and I were stared at a lot, everyone thought I was so beautiful.

I often saw Edward give men a dirty, threatening look.

It made me giggle that my boyfriend knew when I guy had a dirty mind about me.

It was also difficult transferring planes. There were one or two stories about disappearing animal control people in Brazil. I had to get Edwards attention whenever one of those stories showed up on the TV. Usually all I had to do was grab him and kiss him passionately.

But all of my emotions went crazy when we landed in the Seattle airport.

"Oh God were home Edward! It's home!" I cried in my beautiful voice, which turned heads.

To my little surprise. The entire Cullen family was standing, waiting for us at the airport.

Their perfect eyes widened when they saw me.

I ran to them, careful not to go faster than human speed and hugged each and every one of them forcefully, even Carlisle. Each of their cold bodies was the most wonderful, familiar feeling in the world.

"Bella you're stunning!" said Alice.

Rosalie just looked completely shocked, the rest of the family touched my face and complimented my beauty.

"I'm so happy to be home! I've missed all of you so much!!" I said joyously.

"Let's get home." Esme said warmly.

I let Edward ride with Carlisle, I knew they had a lot to talk about, plus I wanted to catch up with Alice and Rosalie.

"So was it amazing becoming a vampire?" Alice asked eagerly.

Rosalie frowned. I knew that she did not want to be one of our kind.

"Amazing." I agreed.

"How has it been? Adapting to feeding off animals, I mean." Said Rosalie.

I suddenly got nervous. "It's been great."

Driving into Forks was amazing. The people on the streets, the houses, the schools. I loved all of the memories they brought.

"The house looks even greater than I remember" I said as we pulled up the Cullen driveway.

"Come in Bella, we have much to talk about" Carlisle said warmly.

As we walked up the steps, I began to think about my family again. Was I supposed to see them?

"Umm… Carlisle?" I asked tentatively.

He looked up.

"Is Ch-Charlie worried about me? I mean… does he know that I'm…" I drifted off.

Carlisle suddenly looked sad. "Bella, Charlie did not seem to want to hear that you are a vampire, so we let him believe that you and Edward merely ran away…"

I swallowed. "Oh. Right. Well would it be alright if I went and checked on him?"

Edward looked down.

"It would be fine." Carlisle said. "Just don't let him see you. Not today."

"Can I go now? We will have plenty of time to talk later… I mean… we don't sleep." I smiled.

Carlisle smiled back. "Go ahead. Hurry back."

Edward began to follow me, but I stopped him.

"Edward no. I want to do this myself. And don't worry he won't see me, I have vampire senses now, remember?" I winked at him, and he backed down.

* * *

My house looked frightening. It hadn't changed the smallest bit, when I on the other hand, had changed in every way.

It made me remember who I was before. I was so innocent and good. I never thought I would end up being a killer who lies to Edward.

I wished I could be that same girl again, so chaste and happy. Everything was so simple then.

I crept up to the kitchen window and saw Charlie eating eggs for dinner. He looked sadder than I had ever imagined him, he ate slowly and robotically.

It looked like he had the life sucked out of him, he never looked like that a few months ago.

I knew I couldn't go and see him, I never knew when I would. Sadly I knew I couldn't stay, it would be too painful and Charlie may see me.

As I walked away from the house, I saw a young girl, she seemed about 13, walking out of the forest. That's when I realized how hungry I was.

I looked around and saw no one, and knew I could get away with it.

"Hi there. What's your name?" I said to the girl

"Chrissy, what's yours?" she said in a perky voice.

I took another step closer to her, she didn't seem scared of me.

Then I pounced on the innocent child and quenched my thirst until her heart stopped beating.

Despite the warm blood going in me, a sudden chill overcame me.

I looked up from the body to see the one person whom I prayed would never see me doing this.

The more pale than usual face of Edward.

* * *

Sneak Peek:

"We can get through it. Why are you pulling away?" Edward asked.

"Because I can't do this anymore!" I screamed back.

* * *

**AN: Ah this chapter was short, updates soon! Please review with your opinion, I'm alright with critisism I just don't like haters and whining lol.**

* * *


	3. Chapter 3

* * *

"Edward-" I began in no more than a whisper. 

"Let's get rid of it" he mumbled.

He grabbed the girl's body, lifted a tree effortlessly, and put her in it.

He destroyed all the evidence and turned to me with wary eyes.

I took a deep breath, "I'm sorry, Edward."

And I truly was, Edward took so many sacrifices so that I could be with him, and I'd been betraying him because of an animal instinct.

Wasn't our love stronger than an instinct? Couldn't I make it?

I decided then when I looked at his sad face that this was going to work, I would make it work.

Guilt covered my face while I looked for his reaction.

He put his hands on my shoulders, and to my shock, forced me into a hug against his hard chest.

"Don't you hate me?" I asked sadly as he held me tighter.

"Of course not, we all slip up now and then, you can still be in Forks, it just takes time…" he said softly.

My mouth began to shake, he didn't know about the others.

I _could_ keep lying and get away with this, but it would get harder… sneaking from Edward to kill yet more humans sounded more frightening than being killed myself.

I saw the rest of my life, every time I'd get away from Edward I would have to sneak away. I _could_ be a real vampire. But I'd only live in the action of death, the blood cry, the penetrating wound. I'd be destruction. Absolute… alone.

More lies would come, and I couldn't do it, I had to have humanity to have the life I wanted.

I stepped back from him having the epiphany.

I thought I knew who I was, what was to come.

But I hadn't even begun.

"I've been lying to you."

"It's alright, why are you so upset?" He asked gently.

His flawless eyebrows came together when he saw me wince.

"Because I can't do this anymore, I've killed others, not just her." I screamed back at him.

He moved his head back slightly, pain filling his eyes.

I instinctively ran back to him and wrapped my arms around his torso.

"We don't need to stay here, we can go away. Fuck my dad, fuck your family, fuck this town. I don't want to stay here and see my human life drift farther away while I drink animals and avoid people all day."

Edward looked at my expression in shock and fear. I put my cold hands on his just as cold face. "We don't need to live like this. Give in to your true nature, Edward."

He drew his face away from me before I could kiss him, he was trying to hide his terror, but I could tell how much he hated the words I said.

"Stop saying 'we'" he said coldly, cringing.

I opened my mouth slightly, "I don't understand."

"Leave. Leave my town."

I waited a moment, trying to read his face. "What?" I finally asked stupidly.

"I'm… _not_ sorry. I want my Bella back, but I only have a monster." the gentleness in his voice took away the hate in his words.

I stepped back from him. "What are you saying?"

"You need to find yourself. I wish I could help you. But I think the best thing I can do now is make you leave."

"Who are you to tell me what's right for me? This is my damn town, you may have taken my humanity and my innocence but you are not taking Forks, you are not taking the last human part of me." I growled. I went to him, inhaled sharply and slapped him in the face before his reflex's could stop me.

His unharmed face did not change, he looked sadly back at me with soft eyes.

I curled into a ball on the ground, shaking.

A few minutes went by, sitting in the cold, Edward staring down at me mournfully.

"Is this really happening?" I finally asked in a whisper.

He went down on the floor next to me, looking into my eyes, tilting his head slightly.

I closed my eyes tightly and fell into his arms, hiding in his chest.

"I know." Edward finally sighed. "I couldn't tell you how I feel... I couldn't do this if I laid next to you one more night."

I kept my face hidden while he professed his forbidden love to me.

Looking up at him, my devastated, tearless face made his jaw clench frighteningly.

"So... what happens now?" I asked in a child like tone.

"You need to leave. You want Charlie, I can tell... I'm going to give you back the day... the day I took your soul... make of it what you will." he said trying to feel authority-like but only looking exhausted and statue like.

"When?"

"Now Bella." he said looking away.

"No. no... it isn't a long enough time." I said almost incoherently when it sunk in what was happening.

"Please go." he said so quietly I could barely comprehend.

"How am I supposed to go on with my life? Knowing what we had... what we could have had?" I asked bringing my flawless face close to his.

"You won't, no one will know but me."

"Everything we did?" my voice got higher.

He shook his head slowly. "It never happened."

"It did! I know it did!" I almost screamed, clinging to his face desperately.

Then I kissed him with more passion than I'd ever felt, forcing him to take me back.

Edward gave in for a few seconds, he wanted me just as much.

But he turned away, angered by his lack of self control, it seemed.

"I'll never forget" I whispered in his ear.

He stroked my cheek, then stood up.

"So are you going to leave me, like last time?" I asked icily.

"No Bella. I am going to let you leave _me_ for once. It's best for everyone."

I stood up, trying to keep as much dignity as possible.

After contemplating a moment, I took one last look at my love, then ran away at my fastest speed.

Only a second later was he in the distance, beyond the mountains.

* * *

"Goodbye." I whispered to the life I knew before, I couldn't be Bella now. 

"I'll get him back someday, somehow." I said wanting to cheer myself up.

With that last thought I turned from Bella's world and went into my new world, my world that would show me who I am supposed to be... who I am supposed to love.

"I'll get him back, but not as Bella." I said touching my face, closing my eyes.

I ran passed the mountains and other towns into where my new existance would begin... atleast for now.

* * *

**AN: PLEASE CALM DOWN. Don't give up on me, I promise this story will not just be a tragedy, Bella is not lost forever.**

**And please remember... this is my idea of how a new vampire would react to a new life, not Stephenie's.**

**Btw: I am going to get into Bella's "power" soon.. oh and Edward is still going to be in the story.**

**Oh and sorry this is really short, this is a breaking point in the story so if I had kept going it would have been too long a chapter**.

* * *


	4. Chapter 4

* * *

**Recap: 5 months have gone by since Bella left Forks.**

* * *

Edwards POV

A warm wind came from the horizon of the ocean. The sunny beams of light had no effect on my skin, or the skin of the woman in my arms.

I looked out into the empty sea, ignoring the sand burning into my body.

"It's like were human again." I whispered to the beautiful teenager I embraced.

"It is. Every moment with you is like being human." Bella whispered as she put her cheek against my forearm.

"I love you." I sighed laying against a rock, keeping her firmly in my hold.

"I love you too." She answered serenely.

"Is this really happening?" I asked her.

She loosened herself from my arms effortlessly and turned to face me.

"That's my line… remember?"

The bright sun on our beach dimmed and Bella disappeared from my arms.

* * *

The memory of her asking that same question destroyed my soothing fantasy.

Suddenly I was back in my old stool, sitting in the dark bar that I had been in the entire night.

The shot glass in my vision slurred.

As disgusting as anything besides blood was, the substance loosened my mind of the horrors that had happened 5 months ago.

The young people of the bar were laughing and talking much too loudly.

"Another drink." I chuckled to the bartender.

He apprehensively filled my glass again.

I heard someone giggle at the pool table behind me.

"Bella?" I fell off my stool and turned around to see a young blonde woman hitting a pool ball.

I laughed uncontrollably at my mistake and sat back up.

The blurred figure of a human sat down next to me, I turned to it.

"She was a p-pretty girl...… no...…no she was a hottie girl… and her hair… was…" I mumbled.

"You know? You kinda remind me of her… you know… the hair." I said to my new friend, touching my own hair.

My vision cleared up and I saw that my Bella look-a-like was a bald, black man.

I laughed and took another drink.

One of the happy people at the pool table walked up and stood behind me.

I gave him a drunken smile "Girls are nice."

With a disgusted look he paid for his beer and went back to his friends.

"Hm... the man has friends." I said a little too loud. "My pretty girl had friends… she had friends like… Jesus… and…. her hair."

The bartender raised his eyebrows at me. "Man you should get home.. I mean…your _wasted_."

"I'm a vampire" I yelled at him knocking over my drink.

He looked at me like I was insane.

"I'm a vampire." I repeated, stumbling off my stool.

The blonde woman whom I had mistaken for Bella stared at me when I sat on the floor.

"You're gorgeous you know." She said looking down at me.

"Am I?" I asked.

She smiled. "You have a place?"

"Huh?"

"You could… you know… invite me over before I leave with my friends?" she asked seductively, then she went down next to me and touched my hair sexually.

"But I'm a vampire!" I said.

"No, your drunk. And that's ok." She said, still smiling.

"You don't want to be with me." I said, my voice slurring.

"And why's that?"

"Each moment you spend near me puts your life in danger."

"Is that so?" she asked, smirking.

"It doesn't matter either way because I don't want you… your not Bella." I said, laughing.

I got up abruptly and left the bar without waiting to see her reaction.

The cold night outside didn't bother me, I walked quickly to the hotel I'd been staying in down the rode.

Ignoring the front desk I went into a one person; basic room that I'd been living in for a while now.

My home in Forks only made me think of Bella, I thought that moving to Seattle could drone out the images of my true love cringing beneath my feet.

I went and gagged out all of the alcohol that I'd taken in. I had been doing this every night for a few weeks now.

Every female that I saw in a bar, in the hotel, or on the street made me think of Bella.

Every breeze I felt reminded me of her, it drove me insane and made me feel better at the same time.

I went to my mini fridge and pulled out a container of cows blood. I couldn't bring myself to hunt so I'd been buying blood from the butcher that was down the street. Drinking slowly I ridded my mind of dark memories of guilt and put myself back at that beach with Bella…

* * *

**AN:sorry this was so short and uneventful :( but this story needs to develop a little.**

**If my fantasy thing at the beginning was weird or lame..sorry lol. whenever i try to be an "artist" I end up confusing people lol.**

**And I've always wanted Edward to be drunk, so I changed stephenies rules a little. sorry if that pissed you off or ruined edward for you. Oh and if you remember when Bella said "is this really happening" then brownie points for you!**

**reviewwww. bella's pov will be up very soon.**

* * *


	5. Chapter 5

* * *

**AN: I felt bad about posting such a short 4th chapter, so I put Bella's POV up sooner than usual :) reeeead noww!!!!**

* * *

Bella POV

The city lights of Phoenix were invigorating.

No one knew I was Bella, to everyone that I met, I was Hannah. That was the name of my doll when I was little… before Edward… before my change.

In my journey to find myself I believed that coming to my birthplace was where I could truly see who I was.

For the past 5 months or so I had been saving the lives of every weak human in this city.

I worked the night crew at Marian's Pie Diner, and during the day I stayed inside my mangy apartment and searched for what I wanted to make of my new world.

The sun in Phoenix was much too bright, all day I was confined in what felt like a prison.

At 8:30 I left my apartment to face what was to be another long, agonizing night.

My shift was to end at 12 then I'd go hunt some small game.

I hadn't eaten a large predator in months, only small things like dogs.

I slipped up a few times and killed a homeless person or a girl coming home late.

But I was getting better, by the time I saw Edward again I would be clean of human blood.

I walked quickly to the Pie Diner; my name tag read: Hannah Lee.

"Hannah?" I heard a voice behind me as I walked down the side walk.

I ignored them and kept walking, as I did with anyone who addressed me.

"Hannah!" The girls voice called again following me.

My walk sped up.

"… Bella?" the same voice asked.

I stopped dead when I heard the name that I hadn't gone by in months.

I turned around to face a black haired, tan girl with piercings who looked about my age.

"What did you say?" I whispered.

"You don't remember me do you… I went to school with you sophomore year… I sat by you in math and English."

"erm… Tanni?" I asked, I remembered her now… her name was Tanni Parker. I went to school with her until I moved to Forks.

"Yeah" she smiled thankfully. "Don't be offended… but wow… you look _so different_. I mean your skin is paler… your hair is bigger, and … your stunning!"

I didn't smile, I used to be prideful about my beauty but now it felt haunting.

"How did you change so much, you look reformed!" she said.

"I've just… changed a lot I guess." I mumbled.

She let it go and went to hug me, but jumped back when she felt my cold skin.

"Heh… eek! Your cold" she said casually.

"Uh… yes." I said absentmindedly. "Well I need to get to work, nice seeing you."

I began to walk away from her but she followed.

"It's cool that you changed your name, we all have to hide sometimes." She went on as she had trouble keeping up with me.

"So do you want to hang out sometime?" She asked hopefully.

I stopped and looked at her curious face… her blood actually did smell good, and she was completely vulnerable.

"Y-yes." I said clearly. "I live at the 2035 apartment down the rode, stop by tonight when I'm off work"

I forced myself to smile, and let myself dazzle her.

"Ok cool." She said happily. "I'll see you tonight. Bye Bel-…I mean… Hannah..."

She turned and left the other way.

Guilt filled me but I ignored it and went to work.

After my shift I headed to my home giving myself every reason why I should just let myself kill Tanni.

"Hey girl!" Tanni said as I approached my apartment building.

I got out my keys. "Hello, come on in."

She followed me into the same old apartment I'd been in earlier.

I locked the door faster than her eyes could see.

"Nice place!" she said sitting on my torn couch.

I prepared myself to hunt, baring my teeth behind her and tightening my knuckles I went foreword for the kill when I heard a velvet smooth voice in my head.

"You don't want to do this…"

I closed my eyes at the sound of his beautiful voice.

"Edward?" I asked so quietly that Tanni could not hear.

"Do not kill her. If you do you are no more than an animal…. back away."

The familiar voice was like a savior from the 5 months of hell that I had been in.

I remembered when he left me back when I was a human, I always heard his voice when I was going to do something stupid.

It was like things had never changed… and that was ok.

I took myself out of that hunting mode and stood away from my potential victim.

"What's wrong?" Tanni asked.

I paused, Edward was right… this girl did not have to be prey… I could be friends with humans.

"Nothing." I smiled. "I'm sick of this place, do you want to go have some fun?"

Tanni smiled back, "How about the club?"

"Sounds good." I answered.

What's the worse that could happen?

* * *

**AN: Ah this was short too! But like I said before..the story needs to develop a little :) **

**Kay so please review and I will put the next chapter up asap. (and sorry this is boring, i promise it will get good)**

* * *


	6. Chapter 6

* * *

**AN: Sorry for the delay, and sorry there is no suspense yet.**

**thanks so much for the reviews! I am glad people were not too pissed at my last two chapters, since I did change me charectors a bit :)**

**yep yep.. please read...**

* * *

Edward's POV 

Time moves much too slowly. It's true that it is supposed to for our kind, but my situation was different.

Each memory of Bella was like a dagger in me... I wanted her so much.

I set down my cup of blood and moved to my couch trying to go into some sort of rest. The minds of the hotel customers filled my thoughts…

_It's like a dead guy lives in there!_

I chuckled darkly at the passerby's thought, they had said a pun without realizing it.

I recognized the voice of the female that was staying in the hotel room next to me.

I swung my hotel room open and went down the hall to get some ice out of the machine, I was desperate for something to do. 

I stared darkly at the people looking at me suspiciously.

As I walked back to my room I heard the same woman's thoughts.

_God I can't believe I'm hiding in here! I'll just hide and that guy won't see me… but I can't go back in my room._

I raised an eyebrow and walked back in my hotel room… it appeared empty although I heard footsteps from the bedroom.

"Who's in here" I said loudly.

The female walked out of my room swiftly.

"Maid service! I'll change your sheets now." She smiled nervously.

"You aren't the maid… why are you in here?" I asked, annoyed.

"Ok look, I met this guy today and he said if I don't meet him in my room tonight he'll kill me… it's a long story but he is a total crazy guy and I need to hide from him."

I was confused.

"And this matters to me because..?" I did not care about the troubled thoughts of others, they meant nothing.

I'd seen her kind before, women who got involved with someone who did organized crime of some sort. It was not my job to dave everyone... all I wanted was peace.

She sighed. "Well you seem… strong and stuff so I thought you'd let me hide in here."

I scowled. "Get out please."

"Oh come on… only for a while." She insisted.

Then a hard knock came on my door.

"Lorene! I know you're in their…" the male voice growled.

Ok at least I knew her name now.

"Oh shit! It's him." Lorene said to me hiding behind some of my furniture.

I exhaled angrily. Did all these random problems just naturally come to me?

I opened the door swiftly the see a young, strong male.

"Lorene's in here." He said with a dark smile, it was not a question.

"Who?" I asked innocently.

"Don't try to hide from me, boy. Let me in or there will be consequences." He opened his jacket to reveal a gun.

Scary.

At enormous speed, I twisted his arm and took the gun, holding him against the wall.

He snarled and threw my lamp at Lorene with his free hand.

Lorene jumped up from her hiding spot and was hit.

"Ow!" she yelled, cowering down in pain.

I put my hand in a firm grip around the man's neck and pulled him out of my room.

I decided to rescue the girl now just to get these people off my back.

"Let me go!" he yelped.

"Sorry 'boy' .. this is your stop." I threw him into the gold elevator down the hall of my floor and he was forced to go down to the first story.

Lorene followed me out of the room with her fingers pressed tightly against the wound on her head.

"Thank you" she said warmly "Is there any way I can repay you?"

"N-" I stopped coldly when I saw warm blood gushing from her wound.

Every part of me wanted to take every drop from this woman. I bared my teeth revealing my true nature.

She saw my sharp teeth and took a step back frightfully.

"What are you?" she asked, terrified.

"Get away from me." I growled.

She ran to the elevator seeming traumatized.

It was the memory of Bella's beautiful face that held me back from killing her.

I couldn't live like this anymore.

I saw it now: a life without Bella was no life at all.

I needed her, she was my light of hope, my excitement, and every bit of my happiness.

I ran back into my hotel room and stared, contemplating, at my telephone..

Could I call Bella and beg for forgiveness?

As I reached foreword to pick up the phone, it suddenly rang on its own.

I tentatively picked it up. "Hello?"

* * *

**AN: Ok so I am really tired right now so I threw this chapter together very lazily, and I made up that little mini adventure in about two seconds lol.**

**Did this chapter make any sense? Edward saved that human women and realized thst he needed Bella to be happy.**

**It had like no detail and I don't feel like proof reading :p**

**So the mean gun man, and Lorene are just one shots that I used to fill space... Bella's life now is alot more interesting... sorry its so unbalenced, hah.**

**please review!!! please :) hehe this story needs some reviews. I loved that ones that I got, you guys are so sweet! I am glad people like this even though I'm starting to slack.**

* * *


	7. Chapter 7

* * *

**AN: So I posted chapter 6 last night, but when I woke up this morning I was more pumped to post chapter 7 since it's a bit more exciting. lol i am such a nerd. **

**btw: sorry edwards pov was so rushed and less detailed.. like I said before, i was tired lol.**

* * *

Bella's POV 

"So what club is it?" I asked casually while doing my hair in front of my bathroom mirror. I pretended that I knew what all the hot spots of the city were.

"Club Dia. Tons of hotties, all the college guys are there. I bet they will all want you… your gorgeous." Tanni mumbled.

I ignored her compliment. "I don't know if I'll be looking for guys."

"Your loss" Tanni giggled.

"I think we look amazing now." I said pride fully when we finished dolling ourselves up.

"This club is awsome.. you will love it." Tanni promised.

It was nice feeling human, I barely remembered the last time I went out with a girlfriend.

* * *

The club was very crowded on the outside, Tanni and I managed to get in without i.d.'s due to my dazzling skills. 

The music was unnaturally loud, and people were swarmed everywhere, dancing in every inch of the club. There were bright lights shining on my face... I blinked a few times and tried to see where Tanni was.

At first I was aloof, frightening people around me, acting distant and strange. I had never clubbed before and I had a predjudice against humans.

I saw Tanni a few feet away from me dancing with an older guy.

She turned around, smiling "Hannah, loosen up!"

I finally cracked a smile.

A few minutes later I felt two unfamiliar, arms wrap around me from behind.

Despite my knee jerk response to pull away violently I relaxed my shoulders and danced with the "human attractive" college guy.

I managed to forget my troubles and move to the noisy music with my new dance partner.

"Your so hot." He whispered in my ear.

He then kissed my cheek and moved his lips down to my neck.

Faster than a bullet I pushed him away angrily.

The moment I felt those lips on my neck I was flooded with memories of Edward Cullen and the life I had when I was Bella.

"chill out.." the guy mumbled.

I glared at him and left the building, tensely.

* * *

It was cold outside, I leaned against the graffiti wall of Club Dia.

"Hey there" an older guy said. He and 4 other guys appeared from behind the alley, smiling at me.

"You are one hot ass" another guy said.

I rolled my eyes… these guys had no idea what they were in for.

"Wanna have some fun?" The first guy said seductively walking towards me.

"Hmmm… no. Please leave… you're weird." I said

Another guy got even closer to me. "Look… I'm not going to hurt you."

He went to stroke my cheek but I stepped away.

No one besides Edward could touch my face.

"Oh it's not me I'm worried about." I answered with a smirk.

The second guy licked his lips. "Oh you like it rough.."

Two of the guys leapt towards me but I gladly grabbed each of them by the shirt and threw them ten feet away. They landed on the floor and yelped in pain.

"What the fuck!!!" one of them said.

The frightened guys ran away after seeing my little strength show, if they were wise they wouldn't come back.

The door of the club opened and Tanni came out.

"Hannah? What's going on? Are you ok?" she asked taking a step towards me.

Out of mindless anger I turned my head to her sharply. Without realizing it, I sent an invisable wall against my friend.

Suddenly, like a force field, Tanni was pushed back violently.

I didn't know how it happened, it was completely supernatural.

My jaw dropped and my eyes widened. "Tanni?"

She stared at me horrified "H-how did you do that?"

"I-I… don't know." I finally whispered. I was too shocked to apoligize.

Tanni looked at my hurtfully and moved from the wall.

She avoided eye contact with me and went back into the club.

* * *

"_It's your gift_." A quiet, velvet smooth voice said in my head. 

I frowned. That was my gift?

What exactly could I do?

I tried to piece together what just happened:

I was very angry and violated that those human men tried to be with me… then when Tanni tried to touch me… I looked at her… then she couldn't come near me.

"_As a human your mind was completely your own… no one could get in you… now as a vampire you can choose who touches you and who is near you with your mind_." Said my sub coconscious Edward in an instructional voice.

I wished I could feel happy that I had a gift, but I didn't even know how to use it.

I didn't mind Tanni coming near me, but I couldn't use my power against the potential rapists.

With a heavy sigh I started to turn home.

I went a bit faster than human pace, but it was almost 3 in the morning so I assumed no one was sober enough to notice.

Behind my silent footsteps, I heard two equally quiet noises behind me.

I furrowed my eyebrows and walked much faster than natural not caring who could see me. The mysterious footsteps got louder.

I tried to smell the blood of my followers, but found out immedietly that it was not humans that I was dealing with.

At vampire speed I ran as fast as I could from the visitors but was suddenly pulled against a wall before I realized what was happening.

I shook around my head, fixing my vision, and saw four vampires around me.

Three men in black cloaks, and one woman in a long dark dress...Jane.

The Volturi was here.

Fear overcame me when I could not loosen the hold of the mens arms keeping me on the wall. I tried to use my new found gift but was at loss on how to use it.

I opened my mouth shakily to speak.

"Who-" I began.

Jane put her finger to my lips, silencing me. Her long, sharp fingernail lay sharp against my skin.

"ah ah ah." She said quickly like she was scolding me. "Someone… has been a very... naughty vampire."

A smile grew across her face, and I knew what my fate was.

* * *

**AN: Ok so Bella's gift is being able to control who can touch her and who can come near her. She can like... use her mind. But since it is a new gift she cannot figure out how to use it when she wants to yet. I thought that would work since she had a mind no one could get to.**

**So yeah this chapter is the last short one, I will be going back to long ones soon.**

**Oh and I kind of have a sountrack song for this story. The song is called 24, by Jem. It is really good and describes alot of the suspensful parts of this story. so go listen to it!!! **

**Pleeeease review, this story is on 64 alerts but only like 10 different people review. I know it gets annoying to review chapters but please review anyway because its nice :) hehe bye loves.**

* * *


	8. Chapter 8

* * *

**AN: I'm so sorry about the delay, I have gotten so much homework, ughh. And this chapter took a while to type because I got my blood taken so it hurt when I moved my arm. Lol so when you read this keep in mind that alot of pain went into it, ahah.**

**fun stuff: i was bored so i got some pictures of my vampire bella and put them on my author page, so go check it out. oh and i put my disclaimors in it too since i dont like putting them in every chapter like some people.**

**ok sorry about the long author note, you can read now.**

* * *

Alice's POV 

"Any word from Rosalie and Emmett?" I asked Carlisle tentatively.

"No." he answered solemnly. "How is their future?"

I shrugged. "They are in New Jersey, laying low. Edward leaving was pretty tough on them."

Carlisle cleared his throat.

As much as he tried to hide the pain of Edward and Bella disappearing, I could see how it hurt him.

After we knew Bella could not control her thirst, and Edward had felt guilty, Rosalie and Emmett saw no point in hanging around Forks.

Everything had been gloomy here for the past few months, Esme was pretty emotional.

Carlisle kept his mind on his work.

But I saw.

I saw Bella fighting with herself to have humanity, I saw Edward waste himself away in regret.

I knew that the rest of my family loved them, but they could not possibly understand what was going on. I was the only one who knew what they were going through.

Like any other day, around this time I would have searched painfully through Edward and Bella's future to see their progress.

But an unexpected vision got in my way.

I saw Bella, there was chaos all around her. At first everything was blurred… but I knew Bella, so I was more in tuned to her future.

Who was a figure in front of her? Was that Jane?

The vision got clearer and I began to understand what was happening.

Jane was crushing Bella's throat.

Three other cloaked men prepared for the kill.

Behind the future action going on inside my mind, I heard Jasper calling my name, vaguely.

"Alice? Honey?" Jasper put his arms around me, my eyes shut tighter. "What are you seeing?"

I started trembling at the action going on. "Oh she's so scared!" I cried.

"Alice?" Jaspers gentle voice became louder as the vision faded and I stepped back into reality.

"Get me a phone." I said firmly.

Jasper handed me the telephone at blinding speed.

I dialed the number that I only knew because of my visions. Edward did not want us contacting him, but this was defiantly an exception.

"Hello?" a familiar voice asked when the phone was picked up.

"Bella is in trouble. It's the Volturi" I said slowly.

I knew that he'd recognize my voice, and he would know that I would never call him about Bella unless it was serious.

Without a pause, the line went dead.

* * *

Edward's POV 

I let out an enraged roar and went outside to steal a car.

"Not Bella." I growled furiously.

I got a black Honda from a business man. I took his keys before he even noticed I was there.

At 130 miles and hour I drove, tracking Bella.

Although I had never been much of a tracker, Bella's scent was easy to find, for it had been in my mind for months now.

I planned out what I was going to do in my head as I drove.

Then it hit me, Bella wanted to be by herself… she had left to find herself.

I couldn't interfere.

But I couldn't let her die.

I needed a plan.

My driving sped up.

I picked her scent up in Phoenix.

* * *

It was late at night in Phoenix, very few people were outside. 

Getting there sooner than natural, I ran at full speed looking for where her scent was the strongest.

I first smelled her in a local club, Club Dia.

"Got i.d.?" a young man said at the door.

I clenched my hand angrily around his neck. "Want to try that again?" I growled.

He didn't answer, I threw him a few feet away and went into the noisy room, hunting for the love of my life.

A few minutes later, I saw a dark haired, radical looking girl leaning against a wall.

Bella's scent was on her stronger than most of the other club goers, I knew that she had to have spoken to Bella at some point.

I was in too much of a hurry to be polite… going up to the girl I initiatively asked for information.

"Have you seen Bella?"

The girl looked up, scowling. "Isn't she Hannah now?"

_She trusts me with her real name-Bella- and then hurts me.._

There was a hint of grudge in her thoughts. Bella must have changed her name, then befriended this girl.

"Please… I need to know where she is."

She sighed. "Look… I came here with Ha- Bella… she's kind of a freak so I don't really want to find her right now."

I groaned, I did not have time for personal problems. I had to find her.

Grabbing her hands firmly, I looked her straight in the eye. "I need to find Bella now… or else neither of us will ever see her again."

She shook her head, confused. "W-what do you mean."

"I don't know how to explain this, but Bella and I are… different than others. And someone is trying to kill her and I am the only one who has a chance at protecting her, but I'm going to need your help." I spoke quickly but tried to stay even enough for her to understand.

"Well… what can I do?" she asked.

"Were going to find her, and I need you to make sure that she doesn't see me help her. She can't know that I'm here." I answered.

"Why?"

"There isn't time to explain now…follow me." I spoke urgently and took her with me outside the club.

* * *

I closed my eyes and smelled gently for Bella's scent. 

Then I picked it up somewhere down the road, next to the road was a dark, hidden alley.

"She's near." I said half to myself.

"Ok… um I'm Tanni by the way… me and Bella met just today… you know you two would make a good couple." The girl blabbed on wanting to calm me down.

I had to admit, my anger was probably frightening her.

Speeding up I saw people across the road. It was next to an alley that I saw five vampires gathering.

Then I smelled Bella among them.

Bella. My love and my life.

The only thing keeping me from running up to her and taking her in my arms was the need to kill the vampires that were going to hurt her.

I turned to Tanni. "Ok here is what you need to do… do you see those four people around Bella?"

"Uh yeah… are they trying to rob her or something?"

I shook my head. "Just listen… run up to them screaming, then turn into that dark alley… I promise you won't be hurt."

Tanni raised her eyebrows. "Whatever you say….. oh by the way, what's your name?"

I smiled gently. "Edward, now please do what I say."

Then I disappeared, going to the alley where Tanni was going to run.

I was only a few feet away from them, but I was hidden behind the murky brick wall of the city alley.

I knew my plan had to work, and Bella could not know that I'd come to save her.

I listened to the conversation through the wall.

"W-w-why am I going to be killed?" Bella asked nervously, sounding strained.

"Darling did you not hear about all of the missing people in Brazil? That was not very wise.. if vampires are going to stay secret, you need to be eliminated." The childish voice of Jane spoke.

"I didn't know, I'm sorry I was just so thirsty." Bella cried pleadingly.

My knuckled curled into a fist.

"That is not the issue here. Edward obviously did not explain the rules to you… he will die as well." Jane answered more firmly.

Then I saw Tanni running past them screaming.

I could almost see Jane roll her eyes.

"Boys? Go take care of her, I'll just watch Bella." She said.

Tanni ran where I was and hid behind me.

"They're coming." She whispered. "They're mad that I...disturbed them."

"They kill anyone who can see who they are." I said so quickly I didn't know if Tanni understood.

Then I saw Tanni's fear. "Close your eyes, ok?"

"Why?" Tanni asked, confused.

"Trust me." I said slowly.

She obeyed.

The three vampires turned the corner. They were cloaked like the many other Volterra members.

I lunged at them before they saw me and snapped each of their bones.

One of them groaned in pain but I smashed his face before Jane could hear.

When they were weak I slowly began tearing them apart.

I tossed the pieces into a pile, then hid them under an old blanket, there was no time to burn them.

"Can I open up yet?" Tanni asked.

"Yes." I whispered.

"Boys? Did you take care of her yet? It's time to take care of our little rebel here." Jane said, I heard Bella cry in pain.

I growled. "No one is touching Bella."

"What are you going to do?" Tanni asked.

I was too angry to speak for a moment.

"Just get out there, she is just a woman, you can take her… it doesn't matter if Bella sees you." Tanni said persistently.

"I… can't kill Jane." I finally said, wincing.

I did not explain it to Tanni, but if I killed Jane it would cause too much trouble in the Volturi, she was one of their most prized vampires… they would send armies out to avenge her.

"Alright I have a plan." I said grabbing Tanni's shoulders.

She nodded, promisingly.

"When I give you the signal I want you to grab Bella and run away as fast as you can." I said.

"Alright." Tanni whispered.

"And remember… I was never here." I sighed.

"Right." She said.

I looked through the pile of trash in our alley.

Then I found and old drum cymbal.

With one swift movement, I threw it over at Jane, staying hidden.

I closed my eyes, trusting my aim.

"Ahh!" I heard Jane cry.

I had slit her throat.

"Now!" I said hoarsely to Tanni.

Tanni frantically ran out of the alley and grabbed Bella's hand.

I listened intently behind the wall.

"What are you doing here?" I heard Bella ask.

"Just come on!" Tanni said, I heard them run away from the scene.

I wanted so badly to just look beyond the wall and see her, I hadn't looked at her face in months.

All I wanted to do now was take her in my arms… but nothing lasts forever. And Bella would surely not want me getting involved in her life.

* * *

When I was sure they were out of site, I walked slyly out to expose myself to Jane. 

She was lying on the floor, angrily taking the cymbal out of her flesh.

"What did you do to my men?" she growled.

I smiled. "You should have known that I would not let anyone touch Bella."

She smiled back without humor. "You will wish that I had killed you both now instead of what Aro will do to you."

"Is that so?" I asked casually.

"You created a monster, that Bella has exposed us for what we are." Jane got up shakily and stood in front of me. "You may have won this round… but this is not over. The Volturi is more powerful that your little family. This isn't a little game like it was last time, boy…. You will be seeing us again."

I looked at her evilly.

She smirked at me and left.

It would be some time before the Volterra would do anything, they were slow at this kind of thing.

With a sigh, I walked back to my car and went back to _my_ world.

I had over stayed my welcome in Bella's.

* * *

Bella's POV 

"Gosh that was a close one!" Tanni said breathlessly once we were far away.

"Who saved me?" I asked confused.

"Who knows. Hah, those creepy people have a lot of enemies. You got lucky, I guess some other people wanted them dead." Tanni said smiling.

"Weird." I mumbled. There had to be more to this, but right now I was just happy to be alive.

I tried not to think about when they would attack me again.

"Um Tanni… I wish I could explain to you who those people were…" I began quietly, I couldn't tell her what we were, it would only give the Volturi more reason to destroy me.

"Oh don't worry about that!" Tanni began casually. "Edward told me that the-"

Horror struck her face. "Ohh.. I wasn't supposed to say that….oops."

I turned around, I felt like the wind was knocked out of me.. "What did you say?"

TO BE CONTINUED.

* * *

**AN: ah stupid tanni!!! lol. This story had alot of action, and I'm not very good at building up action so sorry if you were confused at some parts. ah i'm so scared this made no sense, but i did my best, and yay for longer chapters, no more short ones!**

**oh and one person asked how long this story will be, and it will be 12 chapters just like SWB so yeah.**

**Pleeaaase review, chapter 9 will be up much soon :) yay hehe.**

* * *


	9. Chapter 9

* * *

**AN: I am so glad that most everyone liked the last chapter!**

**Sorry about evil cliffy lol. This is taking place right after chapter 8...**

* * *

Bella's POV 

"Ummm, nothing!" Tanni said nervously when she saw my reaction.

"Don't lie to me Tanni." I whispered, hope was building up inside of me.

"Look he really didn't want me to tell you!" Tanni whined.

My breathing quickened. "Edward?" I whispered, looking around irrationally.

Edward was here?

"Edward?" I said a little louder, looking everywhere for any sign that he was here.

Edward was still out there somewhere, it was an amazing feeling knowing he existed.

"Where is he?" I whimpered. I wanted to find him, I wanted to be in his arms again.

"He left…" Tanni said guiltily.

I grabbed her shoulders at an unnatural speed. "How??? How could you let him leave like that Tanni? How could he just…leave?"

I let go of her and fell to the floor, covering my face.

"I'm… sorry" Tanni mumbled joining me on the floor.

"Wouldn't he want to see me?" I asked mostly to myself.

"He wanted to protect you… that's good, isn't it?"

I frowned. "He's always wanted to protect me… I guess I just don't mean _enough_ for him to stay."

"I'm sure that's not it." Tanni said comfortingly.

I stood up. "He just doesn't want me, I guess. He didn't want to see me…"

Rejection washed over me.

"Erm, there is obviously a back story that I'm not getting…" Tanni was confused.

I smiled gently and touched her cheek. "I wish I could explain everything, it's been great spending time with you. I like feeling…normal."

Tanni smiled warmly and innocently. "You've been amazing.."

she hesitated. "I.. don't have a lot of friends, its been great having someone to hang out with."

My face dropped. "I wish so badly that I could be friends with you."

"Well once I get over the fact that we were attacked by people in black cloaks… we could… I dunno, go shopping or something?" she looked so hopeful.

I cringed. "Tanni… you have been so good to me, really. And I feel terrible for putting you in danger….. I live in a world that… you just can't be apart of. I wish it were different, but us being friends isn't fair to you."

Tanni looked down, embarrassed. "Oh.. well yeah… that's fine."

I tilted my head sympathetically. "Tanni, I'm sorry. It's not you I promise… you made me feel like a regular person, you accepted me, you're the best."

And it was true, Tanni was like the human in me. She was simple, fun, confused, and complicated.

But I did not trust myself to be around her… I wasn't completely resistant to human blood yet.

She gave me a small smile. "I understand, I'm glad I saw you again, Bella… you are truly one of a kind."

I pursed my lips and gripped her into a bear hug. She chuckled and hugged me back.

After a few seconds I realized I was squeezing her a bit too hard and I released her.

"Goodbye Bella. I'd better go." Tanni said seriously.

"Ok." I whispered. "I need to find someone, anyways."

"I'm sure you do." She said with a playful smile.

I flashed a toothy smile, she grinned back once more and walked away from me, down the street.

* * *

**AN: That was the last time we see Tanni which sucks because she was my favorite charecter...oh wellll.**

* * *

I sighed and honed my senses. 

I was not a very skilled tracker, but being a newborn my sense of smell was defined.

I inhaled sharply.

Edward was North.

I got all of my hard earned money out of my jacket pocket.

It would be enough to get me on a bus.

I hoped this tracking thing wouldn't take too long.

But I would find him.

Somewhere, I'd keep on trying, until I could be with him once again.

* * *

Edward's POV 

After the haunting night in Phoenix, the characteristics of my hotel room were feeling unnaturally cozy.

All of tonight's events were like a dream and a nightmare at the same time

On one hand, I saw Bella, perfect Bella, I had been deprived of her for several months and I finally got to see her.

However, Jane and the other vermin's were going to harm her.

It was beautiful and terrible all at the same time.

I groaned and pinched the bridge of my nose.

Why couldn't I just let Bella see me? Why couldn't I just hold her and kiss her before I had to leave again?

A knock on the door interrupted my thoughts, I sighed and got out of my chair.

A pixie like figure folded her arms when I opened the door.

I cleared my throat. "Alice?"

* * *

Bella's POV 

Edwards sense seemed to get stronger the more North I went, I couldn't be sure… but Seattle seemed to be where his scent was the strongest.

I nervously played with my hair.

How was I going to face Edward after I got myself into yet more trouble after I left him? Was I once again just an obligation to him, like when I jumped off the cliff?

I couldn't just come to his place, fall to my knees, and beg him to protect me for the rest of his life.

I was not just going to surrender like that. If Edward didn't want me, then I didn't want him.

* * *

Edward's POV 

"Did you have a nice trip?" Alice asked with a fake politeness as she walked into my room.

"Bella's safe." I growled.

She sat on my couch. "I know that Edward, psychic remember?"

I sat next to her. "Look I went there and I protected her. It was not a personal call, in fact, she didn't even know I was there."

"That's just the thing Edward! You snuck into her life! Look, I'm just saying that if I found out that my ex was stalking me in the shadows I would be-..."

A figure at the doorway interrupted Alice. "-..pretty upset."

My head shot up to see Bella standing in my room.

She raised her eyebrows. "Wouldn't you?" she asked, looking at me.

"B-Bella." I said shakily standing up.

"Hi Bella." Alice said, also standing.

"Hey Alice." Bella said quietly. "Can I talk to Edward alone?"

Alice nodded. "I need to go actually, I promised Jasper I wouldn't stay to long."

"Bye Alice." I said quietly.

She walked out nervously and closed the door behind her.

* * *

Without a pause, Bella began rambling. "Who do you think you are coming to my town, following me behind my back?" 

I looked down. "I'm sorry- "

She stopped me. "What is this, some new torment you've cooked up just for me?"

I stepped toward her. "I didn't want to torment…"

She raised her voice. "You can see me but I can't see you? What are we playing here?"

I shook my head. "Were not, I wasn't playing anything. I _wrestled_ with this decision."

"Which you made without me." Bella retorted.

I started to get defensive. "I was trying to do what I thought was right. You know it's really complicated Bella, it's kind of a long story."

She shrugged. "Alice had a vision, I was in it, you came to Phoenix?"

I furrowed my eyebrows. "Ok maybe not that long…"

"You didn't feel I was important enough to even tell me you were there."

Her words were like a knife in me, as if she wasn't already the most important being in my life!

"That's the thing." I said stepping closer. "It's because I thought you were important that I didn't tell you."

She leaned against my counter, I followed suit.

"I'm a big girl now, Edward. I'm not in high school anymore. A lot has happened in my life since I left." She looked into my eyes, painfully.

"I know…I respect that." I answered.

She got angrier. "And I don't need you skulking around in my city trying to protect me.

"Unless… I'm in some gigantic fight to the death… which I was. That was you protecting me, wasn't it?"

I smiled crookedly. "I was in the neighborhood…... skulking"

Bella folded her arms and looked down. We were barely two feet away from each other now.

She hesitated. "I just know, that when you're around, even if I don't see you. I feel you… inside. And it throws me."

"It throws me too." I said taking another comforting step foreword.

"So let's just stick to the plan. We'll stay away from each other until a lot of time has passed… given enough time we should be able to.."

she struggled trying to find the right word.

"Forget?" I whispered.

She looked hurt. "… Right. We'll I'm going to go… start forgetting."

Bella uncrossed her arms and casually put her hand on the counter so that she could turn around.

Then time stopped.

She had placed her hand on mine.

The chilling feeling of her skin was like an answer to my prayers.

Her eyes widened at her mistake.

I gripped my hand around hers and pulled her closer to me.

She looked wide eyed and innocent, I caressed her hand with my thumb.

"Bella?" I whispered when we were a few inches away from each other.

She nodded, and that was the all the assurance I needed.

"Don't leave." I said pulling her to me.

Her curves were against me, I kissed her selfishly once she was firm in my arms.

She wanted me back, I felt her lock her arms around me and kiss my chest, shoulders, neck…

Feeling more eager, I gripped her tightly and held her against the wall.

Bella kissed me more lustfully and knotted her fingers in my hair, I picked up her legs so that I was between them, holding her up.

She stroked her check against my jaw.

Without warning, I passionately moved her from the wall and laid her on my kitchen table, I kissed her all over, moving my hands up her shirt.

With her strength she pushed me up from the table and led me to the bedroom.

Her face seemed doubtful, as if this was the last chance she would get to be with me.

I lay her again on my bed and got on top of her, keeping my hands on her waist.

"Edward maybe…" she whispered.

"No." I said. "Just be with me."

Bella smiled and pulled on my belt before I could say any more.

* * *

When I saw Bella without a blanket, it frightened me. I tried to remind myself that she was a vampire, and vampires did not _have_ a body temperature. But it was a reflex reaction. I grabbed the hotel sheets and laid them delicately over my angel. 

"mm thanks love." She purred, closing her eyes.

I went and lay behind her, stroking her cheek. "Taking a nap?" I asked playfully.

Her eyes shot open. "For once I am glad that I can't sleep. I want this day to keep happening."

I looked out my window, it was night outside, I didn't know how late it was.

"That doesn't matter, we'll make another one like it tomorrow." I whispered, kissing her hair.

She suddenly turned around so she could see my face, I kept the blanket over her nude body.

"Edward… I… in the time we were away from each other… I realized how much I changed. I feel terrible.." her lips trembled. "I miss who I was, I miss when I was good, and kind… I miss the time when you were proud of me."

I shook my head. "Don't say that, I love every part of you. That's never going to change."

"I know… I just, feel terrible that I let my transformation change who I really was. I used to be so humble… but that day in Brazil when I woke up… it's like something happened to me. And I'm sorry that I put you through that." She blinked a few times when she was done.

"I love you more than anything. And were together again." I said calmly, holding each side of her face with my hands.

Bella smiled. "I love you too. These months without you were unbearable."

"I know the feeling." I answered.

Finally I felt whole, my other half was finally with me. And nothing was going to change that. Not even the Volturi.

* * *

Sneak Peek: 

"We are no longer safe." Alice said seriously when she had me alone.

"They still want her?" I whispered.

Alice nodded.

* * *

**AN: Bella is good now :D, she got over the phase.**

**So basically, in this chapter Edward and Bella both tried to hide their feelings but passion got the better of them.**

**Eeep, I'm kind of sick so I hope I wasn't too repetitive in this chapter and sorry if my pov's were choppy. PLEASE review, I'de like some feed back **

* * *


	10. Chapter 10

* * *

**AN: Such a delay :[ i hope no one forgot about me...**

* * *

Edward's POV 

Bella purred serenely as I held her in my arms.

"Did I ever tell you that I got my power?" she asked softly.

"No." I said, my eyes suddenly blazed with curiosity.

"It's a little hard to explain." She sounded embarrassed.

"Try me."

She kept her cheek against my chest so that I couldn't see her face. "I can kind of… _control _who touches me, like with my mind…. But only sometimes."

"Hmm.." I kept my voice calm. "When did this happen."

"Once with Tanni… she touched my shoulder. I just moved my head and some force field threw her like five feet away from me."

"Why couldn't you use it against Jane?" I asked.

"I… don't know." Bella finally said.

I kissed her hair. "We'll figure it out, I'll speak to Carlisle."

I held me down with her arms. "Not now please… stay with me."

I cupped my hand under her chin. "I will never leave you."

* * *

I heard a low knock on the door. 

"Ah… I better get that." I groaned, moving out of the bed.

"No…" Bella moaned, pulling me.

I leaned in and kissed her. "I'll only be a moment." I whispered with my eyes closed.

"You should probably put some clothes on." Bella said when she saw me get out of the covers.

I smiled. "Right."

I went to my suitcase and quickly threw some jeans on and went to the door.

_Probably just the maid service, I'll tell them to go away_, I thought to myself.

I opened the hotel door to see someone I didn't expect.

"We need to talk." Alice said in a frightening voice.

I flexed my jaw. "Could it wait? I'm with Bella."

She rolled her eyes. "I can tell by the lack of clothes."

I glanced down and remembered I was only wearing a pair of jeans that were barely zipped up.

"What is it then?" I growled impatiently.

"I don't like to be the bearer of bad news. But amongst all of the…" Alice glanced at my messy kitchen. "…_excitement.._. You forgot something."

I closed the door a little more so she wouldn't see how violently Bella and I had been together.

"What did I forget?" I asked when I saw she had controlled her thoughts.

"Remember Jane? AKA the woman you beat to the ground? She is back at Italy and they are not happy." Alice said in a quiet, angry, voice.

I sighed. "We can handle it…"

"You don't get it Edward. They came to kill Bella and they failed. You think they will just forget about it?"

My eyebrows furrowed. "They won't forget…"

"You bet they won't! They are coming here within the next 24 hours unless we get on a plane and work this out. There is no escaping them, Edward, this is the Volturi. They don't play games."

I glanced behind my shoulders to make sure Bella was still in bed then lowered my voice. "I don't want her to be in danger again, Alice. She has been through so much… I can't tell her that."

"You _have_ to." Alice hissed.

"Even as a vampire she's always in danger!" I whispered, exasperated.

"Either you go in there and tell her or I'm going to Italy myself." Alice answered firmly.

I scowled at her and slammed the door.

I could do this…

"Bella love?" I whispered in my most soothing voice, walking into the bedroom.

She wrinkled her nose. "What took so long?"

"We need to leave… now." I said, wincing.

"What is it?" she asked, sitting up.

"Volturi." I answered, looking down.

I glanced down at my love to see her shaking.

"They're going to kill me." She whispered.

"Nothing is going to happen to you." I said holding her in my arms.

"Maybe" she said incoherently.

I wished I could keep her in my arms forever, but reality got in the way.

I loosened her from my grasp and went to grab her clothes.

"Here." I mumbled, holding out the cloths I had thrown off of her only a little earlier.

She frowned and began to get dressed.

We were in for another adventure. Only this time I was not so sure that we would come back alive.

* * *

Thankfully, the plane was not very crowded, Bella sat next to me as we began to take off. 

Alice and Jasper were already with us, they ignored Bella.

Carlisle, Esme, Rosalie, and Emmett came to meet us… Esme was the only one to hug her.

"I'm so glad you're safe!" She said, kissing Bella's cheek.

"We all are." I agreed.

Carlisle went swiftly to my side. "Do we have a plan?"

I looked away.

* * *

"It's scary to be here again." Bella whispered when we arrived. 

The loud town of Volterra brought back memories... it was only a short walk to Aro's home.

It was strange… even though so much had happened between us… Bella was still Bella. She got scared like she did when I first met her.

Carlisle stood on the other side of her. "Don't worry… I'm sure we can reason with them."

I heard Rosalie scoff loudly.

"Emmett I think your wife has an attitude problem." I snarled.

Emmett raised his eyebrows. "I think _your_ wife has a put-us-all-in-danger problem."

Bella stopped in her tracks and glanced at me, she looked more hurt than ever.

"Nice Emmett." I hissed sarcastically.

I wrapped my arms around her protectively.

"Don't worry about it." I whispered in her ear.

She nodded.

I knew from my families thoughts that everyone held a bit of a grudge against Bella… even Alice.

Carlisle and Esme seemed to be the only ones looking at this situation rationally.

Carlisle sighed. "Well here it is."

We all stood in front of the large building the Volturi lived in.

Every nightmare swarmed in.

Bella was shaken. "I-I can't do this."

Everyone ignored her and walked to our fate.

* * *

"The Cullen's are here???" Aro exclaimed as if he didn't already know. "And Bella! When I say "Cullen's" I mean you too! I'm guessing my wedding invitation got lost in the mail?" 

"You know why we are here." Carlisle said calmly.

"Humor me." Aro answered.

Before Carlisle could respond, I stepped foreword. "We understand that the Volturi does not want Bella alive."

"Well of course!" said the voice of Caius walking in.

"She broke the rules." He continued.

I roared, baring my teeth.

"Edward.." Bella said exasperated, she grabbed my arm.

"You will not lay a hand on her." Carlisle said darkly.

"Oh but I will!" I high childish voice said, walking into the horrific room.

I glanced up to see Jane, in perfect condition.

"She dies!" she exclaimed.

"Now don't be hasty…" Carlisle put his palms foreword.

Jane narrowed her eyes. "She is just like the newborn vampires, and must be eliminated."

"No suspicions were made in Brazil. We are still secret!" Carlisle raised his voice a little.

"It took us hours to get my bones back together!" Jane wailed.

He nodded. "We apologize. I hope that won't be held against us in our case."

"There is no case!" Aro scoffed. "Rules are rules. Bella will be killed."

I snarled and stood in front of her. "Not while I stand."

Jane smiled. "Good plan. You do know that you will be killed too, Edward. You can't snap open a member of our coven and expect to get away with it."

Jasper, Alice, Emmett, and Rosalie stood silently looking at the floor.

Bella spoke up. "P-please don't kill him. I'll do anything."

Jane twirled her hair. "This is getting very interesting… let's stretch it out."

"What do you mean?" Caius asked hastily.

"We can't just kill them both now! Where's the fun in that?" she asked.

"What do you propose?"

"We take the girl. And see what her lover will sacrifice to save her life."

"Never." Carlisle growled, even Esme took a defensive step foreword.

"Now don't be hasty!" Jane said quoting what Carlisle had stated earlier.

Before I could respond, about twenty smart vampires came into the room running towards one being.

Bella.

It happened so quickly but I would not surrender. I bared my teeth and lunged at every vermin that wanted to harm my reason for existence.

* * *

Jane smiled. 

A sudden fire ran through me, bending every one of my muscles.

Her gift was possessing me.

I endured in silence, but cringed into the floor unable to protect my Bella.

I closed my eyes tightly, waiting for the pain to end. I had a hard time understanding what was going on. But I heard the footsteps of several vampires leaving the room.

"Have we learned our lesson?" Jane asked playfully when I became whole.

"Where did you take her?" I growled when I realized Bella was no where to be found.

"Oh I believe the tables have turned." Aro stated.

"Please, be reasonable..." Carlisle began.

"No more of that!" Jane yelled. "Either all of you do what we say or Bella is going to be chunks in our fire place."

I winced at her words.

"I'll do anything." I finally sighed.

"We know you will." Aro laughed.

They were all right. The tables had turned. Nothing could save us now.

But amongst it all I knew that no matter how strong these enemies were, nothing could change the love Bella and I had.

Nothing would come between us.

Although I had no idea where my future was going, I would do whatever it took to save her.

* * *

**AN: Yay for suspense! Kind of short, it's hard to write adventure scenes :-/**

* * *


	11. Chapter 11

* * *

**AN: Thanks for the reviews :) This chapter is mainly building up everything that will happen in the finale, it's sort of confusing:-/ but I re read it for mistakes so I hope it turns out ok...**

* * *

Aro's POV 

Hours had passed since we captured Isabella. I knew the Cullen's were out for revenge. Did that _ever_ seem to end?

"So… explain to me again why we couldn't just kill the newborn?" I asked.

Caius smiled. "Not so long ago you wanted her to join us, and now she is just a 'newborn'?"

I scowled. "None the less, we still need to kill her…why do we need to wait?"

Caius groaned and laid on the couch. "You know how Jane gets."

"Don't make me force it out of you… what's the plan?"

He chuckled then continued. "Bella is Edward's weakness. We hurt her; he hurts himself. We kill her; he kills himself."

I raised my eyebrows. "Your point being?"

"Well Jane has some plan, and it's making her rather giddy. So I'm just going to sit back, and let the chips fall where they may." Caius retorted.

"Huh. Alright then. I'll have to speak to Jane." I answered.

"Oh I wouldn't do that if I were you."

I stared at him warily.

"For one thing, Jane is talking to Bella… I doubt she wants you to disturb her. And also, Edward will be here soon."

A smile grew on my face. "This is going to be very _very_ interesting…"

"Not so fast." Caius pointed out. "I want to talk to him. I believe we can reason with him."

"How so?"

"You don't have to be the only mind reader in our coven anymore." He smirked.

* * *

Edward's POV 

Everyone was being irrational, the more we talked, the less of a chance Bella would have to survive. I and my family stood in the town center of Volterra, it was deep into the night now. Hardly any humans were around.

Rosalie put her fingers on her temples. "I hate family meetings." she growled.

"Why is it that none of you could save Bella while I was in the pain?" I roared.

"Edward, she put us in pain too, we couldn't save her any more than you could!" Alice pleaded.

I frowned and sat angrily on the city bench.

"We just need a plan." Emmett said.

"Last I checked, you didn't give a damn about Bella." I growled.

Esme frowned at us. "This is no time to fight. Edward, we can rescue Bella."

"I have a better idea, I save her myself and all of you can go back to your selfish lives." I yelled.

Jasper and Alice stood up. "You're not the only one who cares about Bella!" Alice said.

My nostrils flared. "You all cared about her until she got you into trouble with the Volturi!"

"That isn't true!" Esme stood up.

I scowled. "Sure seems like it."

They stared at me venomously.

"If you'll excuse me, I'm going to go save my wife."

I was sick of talking, the only way I had a chance of saving Bella, was going there myself.

My family had overestimated my self control.

* * *

I went past the coven's secretary, she knew better than to greet me. 

I saw that Aro and Caius still stood inside their same hideous home. I entered the room.

"We knew you would come, Edward." Aro said humorously as I walked through the door.

I stayed silent, but stood my ground.

"I'm going to take a wild guess, and say you are here to save..Bella." he exclaimed.

I didn't move.

Caius walked slowly towards me, he seemed angry and happy all at the same time.

"Well we have other plans for you."

I kept my voice calm. "What would these plans be?"

"You want us to spare Bella's life, correct?"

I nodded.

He smiled bigger. "Honestly, Edward. You need some perspective."

I hid my confusion and nodded for him to continue.

He shook his head, smiling again. "Look what you have done to her. She was an innocent human girl with a beautiful, mortal life ahead of her. Now she is a cold vampire on death row."

I winced.

"You killed her best friend, the wolf. You took her from her family, her humanity, her life. Do you deserve to live? Even I am disgusted by you, and I'm in the Volturi."

"That's… not true." I replied shakily.

"What good have you done for her? Certainly you haven't loved her, someone who truly loved her would never let her become such a wild newborn." he scoffed.

"I tried to help her." I pleaded.

"I don't want to hurt you Edward, but you have to understand… cruelty's the only thing you _ever_ had a true talent for." Caius said.

"That's not true." I repeated in a whisper.

"Oh don't tell me you don't remember those early vampire days, the people you killed, the families you suffered? You were such a bad boy." He laughed.

"I've changed!"

"Have you?"

I opened my mouth to speak, but remained silent.

"You should thank us for wanting to kill Bella for you, we just want to clean up another mess that you made." He said.

"You're wrong." I snarled.

"You could join us, be your bad self again. Then you can be the one to kill Bella. You've never been a fighter, boy, don't start now. You could be happy as one of us, Bella would be gone and you could rule." He pointed out.

"That will never happen." I roared.

Caius shook his head. "As long as you live, we have no choice but to kill her."

"Then I'll die." I replied flatly. I was not lying, Bella's life was superior to mine, next to her, I was just a monster. My mouth twitched. "I will give my life, for hers."

"Of course you won't. You have two choices, Edward. You join us, and kill her yourself. Or we let you free, and Jane kills her… _very_ slowly." He droned.

I winced, and closed my eyes. No matter what I did, or what I tried. Bella was not a life I could bargain with.

"I choose to die."

"You don't have the strength the kill yourself." He sneered.

"I don't need strength. I just need the sun to come up."

"Death is your wish?"

I nodded with exaggerated slowness.

No matter what argument I had inside my head, Caius was right.

I was merely a demon, who destroyed Bella's life.

I couldn't save her, I couldn't even try. There was no other choices anymore.

He folded his arms. "The sun will be rising in a few minutes… why don't you go relive the last time you visited. We will kill you the instant the sun shines on your skin."

"Alright." I finally said.

* * *

"It is for the greater good, Edward." He assured me, jokingly. 

My face softened, I looked at the ground sadly. "I choose to die." I emphasized.

"You can't be serious." He scoffed.

"I am." I growled, heading for the door.

"You weren't supposed to die, that wasn't the plan!" he yelled as I left.

_"But it'll do", _I read in his mind, as I left the building

This was my last chance to be with Bella _someday_, and my last chance to do what was right.

* * *

Bella's POV 

I didn't know what I was, or who I was. I didn't know what I wanted any more.

It was dark outside, I could tell. I felt my strength weaken every time Jane tortured me.

"Let me go." I whispered, hopelessly.

The grip of the cloaked vampires tightened on my arms.

Jane giggled. "That'll work, now say 'pretty please'."

"Don't you _dare_ touch the Cullen's." I hissed.

"Oh, you mean Edward? I won't need to kill him." She said matter-of-factly.

I frowned. "I don't know what you're talking about, but if you hurt _any_ of my family, you won't live to see daylight."

"Interesting choice of words." Jane chuckled.

I pulled harder trying to escape the hold on me. "Please, they don't want to cause trouble, please just let us go."

"How can someone like yourself beg for mercy?" she asked, hatefully.

I opened my mouth to speak, before I could answer, I _felt_ something.

* * *

It didn't hurt, it felt like a drug. 

A strange power surged through me.

It was the same power I felt that night with Tanni.

It felt _good._

I knew what I was capable of, and now was my only chance to save him.

"I think you're the one who needs to beg for mercy." I said with a small smile.

I knew immedietly what was happening.

* * *

**AN: Hehe yay for Bella's power!**

**This chapter was hard to write, I had alot of subjects I needed to get to. I hope everyone understood the convo between Caius and Edward, and why Edward wants to do what he's about to do.**

**Chapter 12 will be the last chapter.**

**I know some of you are sick of reviewing every chapter, that gets annoying, I know.**

**But there is only 1 chapter left, so please review? You can critisize if you want, I don't care, but if I don't get reviews I feel like a loser who is typing to myself lol.**

* * *


	12. Chapter 12

**AN: Sorry once again for the delay. Busy busy me! Anyways, if you don't fully get Bella's power you can read the author's note of chapter 7. And if you like the story I strongly suggest you skim chapter 11, since much of the finale is continuous from the Caius and Edward convo. The recap is very brief, alot of important stuff happened in chap 11 :)**

Recap: Caius has conviced Edward that the only way he can be happy is to kill Bella and end it all, Edward, not wanting to hurt her, decides it's best if he let them kill him at the next sunrise. 

Meanwhile, Bella is captured by Jane.

**well here it is... I hope it's not confusing, I hate reading over my work lol**

* * *

Edward's POV 

Today I believe I have discovered something completely new. For me something new is _never _common, but today my revelation was extraordinary.

For over one hundred years I have walked this earth. believing that my sins were capable of redemption.

I sought after things I didn't deserve, _Bella_, I even changed her. I destroyed her life.

I couldn't go through this any longer, I put her on the path to her own death. I couldn't even protect her from the Volturi.

I couldn't do _anything_ for her.

Caius was right.

This world had nothing for me, at least not anymore.

My life did not matter for anything, Bella, the angel, would no longer need me in her life.

_Today I believe I have discovered something completely new._

_

* * *

_

Bella's POV

I closed my eyes and tried to calm my nerves.

But it was beyond control.

At a speed faster than even _I_ could see, something came out of me throwing all of the Volturi guards across the room.

They slammed into the wall, cracking the wall paint in the process.

There I sat, tiny, and frightened, yet _I_ had done this damage. An act some strong vampires were not even capable of.

The burly vampires yelped in pain when they landed several feet away from me.

Jane stood, shocked. "You have a power." She finally spat out.

I didn't answer her.

I felt angry.

_She tried to kill you, she tore apart your family, may have killed Edward_, a little voice in my head said.

I fumed.

Before I had a chance to blink, some kind of… _force field_ slammed Jane away from me.

My mind threw her harder than the guards, she was flown so hard that the entire wall broke, crashing all of the cement. An energy slammed her into it again.

I watched, terrified, as a large piece of the wall slammed on Jane's tiny body.

Was she dead?

Everything was silent.

I took a deep breath.

* * *

The large wall was thrown off violently at me. I dodged it easily. 

Then the pain came, a surge of fire went through all my muscles, I cringed and curled on the floor.

Jane laughed. "Did you think I could be defeated by a new born's little power?"

The pain increased.

_I could do this_, I straightened my body, ignoring the fire, looked at Jane angrily. Then the invisible wall came back.

Mid-laugh, Jane was pushed again several yards away from me, I heard parts of her body break after she cried in agony.

How did I do that?

I didn't _understand_ the power. But it wouldn't stop.

I started slamming Jane's body over and over against the wall without moving a muscle.

Her head shot up and I was put back into the pain, it was even stronger this time.

I growled and threw her against the wall again.

It became like a game.

Jane gave me pain, then I threw her like a rag doll.

It would take more than my power alone to defeat her.

The way I hurt her without trying was shocking.

Somehow, it reminded me of how Jacob would change into a wolf whenever he was angry.

It was the same with me, when I got angry, I became invincible.

I embraced the pain she put on me, it was helping me get angrier.

I used my invisible force field to wham her against the wall again, and _again_, and _again_.

She tried to torture me between the slams against the wall, I kept going over and over until she stopped moving.

I don't know how I kept going, I was only cowered in a corner during all of this.

Eventually parts of Jane's body began to fall on the floor one by one.

When Jane's child like head finally fell on the floor making a loud _Clunk_, I gasped for air.

Suddenly every object in the room was whooshing around uncontrollably, it was all because of me. Soon the whole room shook like an earthquake.

"Stop. Stop! STOP!" I screamed putting my hands over my ears.

Nothing stopped. The room continued to shake, all of the windows shattered throwing bits of glass outside on to the Volterra city.

I stood up despite all of the power going through the room. I suddenly felt two armored arms wrap around me viciously.

"Let me go!" I shrieked when four more Volturi guards started pulling at my body.

More vampires entered the room, I knew they wanted nothing more than to avenge Jane's murder.

My anger returned.

No one was going to touch me.

Another invisible wall came from inside of me, throwing every vampire out of the shattered windows.

I heard them growl evilly as they fell from the tall, royal building.

The drop couldn't have kept them down for more than a few seconds.

I should have killed them but there wasn't enough time.

Edward was in danger, at least that's what Jane said.

Was Edward already dead? Was he already gone when I didn't even know?

He couldn't.

That couldn't be true.

I needed answers before more would come to kill me.

* * *

I ran out of the destroyed room with pale body parts thrown everywhere. 

Luckily no one seemed to be in the building, I skidded down the hallway for anyone who was around.

I listened intently as I walked past each closed door in the royal home.

I heard someone groan.

"Edward?" I gasped.

I swung open the door to see Caius.

He lay on the tile floor with a large piece of glass inside his stomach.

Before I could speak he groaned in pain again.

"Bella?" He grumbled, looking up.

"What happened to _you_?" I asked in a sarcastic tone.

"You think your little fit didn't affect anyone?" he asked grudgingly. "This whole place has been shaking like an earthquake."

My eyes widened. "Oh!"

A few drips of venom came from his stomach.

"If I lose enough I'll die." He whispered when he saw my expression.

I scowled. "Don't die yet, I need answers."

"Like I'm going to tell you!" he scoffed, then groaned in pain again.

"What did you do to Edward?" I whispered.

"He is dead already, Madam!"

I put my foot on his head, applying all my body weight. "Want to try that again?"

"I'm impressed by your strength." He complimented in a muffled voice.

"You not going to touch Edward." I snarled.

"Hmm. You think you can fight me? I'm not a demon, little girl. I am something that you can't even conceive. The First Evil. Beyond sin, beyond death. I am the thing the darkness fears. I am over three thousand years old. I am every being, every thought, every drop of hate-." He growled with a bit of an ego in his voice.

Was the loss of venom making him say all this crap?

"Ok I get it. Your evil, do we have to chat about it all day?" I asked pressing my foot harder on his face.

"Edward will be dead by sunrise. Your tomorrow will be his wake." He yelled from underneath my foot.

"No!" I screamed when I realized what time it was. Only a few more minutes…

"Dead by sunrise!" he yelled again. I smashed his face with my foot then ran away.

I had to find him. Edward would not die while I stood.

* * *

I ran across the hallway until I found myself at the exit. 

It was strange, the entire place was a mess, as I passed all of the knocked over shelves and shattered vases, it was hard to believe that I did all of that.

My power was frightening and curious at the same time. Part of me wanted to embrace it and kill all of my enemies with it.

Another part of me was afraid of who I might hurt unintentionally.

But none of that mattered now. Edward was going to die at sunrise.

I was all he had left.

I felt myself shaking as I went out to the dark, ice cold, night.

_It wasn't supposed to happen like this,_ I thought to myself.

Edward was supposed to be the one to save _me_ like always. My entire life as a vampire, and much of the time before, I had depended on him when I was in danger… he was my savior whenever I was in need.

Now here I was, several vampires were after me, but_ I_ was saving _him_.

For once, I was going to lose him.

I needed to be powerful, I needed to be strong.

I cared for Edward, he was my love, my everything.

He was all I had, and all that was worth saving.

I loved him. And I would find him.

* * *

I ran through to city square of Volterra, yelling his name hoping not to awaken all the humans who lived there. 

Frustrated, and hopeless, I looked up at the sky to see a figure standing on one of the hills.

I squinted my eyes. "Edward?" I whispered.

He stood at the tip of one of the large hills surrounding the city of Volterra.

When the sunlight came up he would sparkle, and Caius's men would destroy him.

I took a deep breath and ran to the hill, the air was like knives on my skin, but I never stopped. I had to get to him before it was too late for the both of us.

* * *

I ran through the bushes frantically, then I _saw_ him. He stood on the hill looking out at the peaceful residential town area of Volterra. 

"Edward." I breathed running to him.

He briefly glanced at me, then just kept looking out. No kiss?

I walked toward him slowly until I was right behind him.

"I bet many of the people are already awake… lying in their beds… waiting for day." He whispered partly to himself.

"Edward please. I need you to get inside, there's only a few minutes left." I said frantically.

"I know. I can smell the sunrise long before it comes." Edward answered, still refusing to look at me.

I sighed angrily. "I don't have time to explain this, you just have to trust me. What Caius said to you-"

"He wasn't lying to me." Edward interrupted. "He was _showing _me."

"Showing you?" I asked.

"What I am."

"Were." I insisted.

"And ever shall be." He retorted. "I wanted to know why they didn't kill me, now I know."

"You don't know. The Volturi takes credit for you surviving and you buy it? You just give up!" I yelled.

"I can't do it again, Bella. I can't become a killer." His voice was harsh.

"Then fight it." I growled.

"It's too hard." He whispered shaking his head.

I was desperate. "Edward _please_. You have to get inside."

He turned and finally looked at me. "The Volturi told me to kill you. They wanted me to lose my soul and become a monster again."

"I know what he told you." I said coldly. "What does it matter?"

"Because I wanted to!" He raised his voice. "Because I want you so badly, but what they offered me was almost.. an escape from all this agony I get from loving you!"

I opened my mouth but didn't speak. I was at loss for words.

He looked down. "Look, I'm weak. I've never been any thing else. It's not the demon in me that needs killing, Bella, it's the man."

We were silent for a moment.

"So you're weak." I finally whispered. "Everybody is. Everybody fails. Maybe the Volturi did want you to kill me, but if they did it's because they need you. And that means you can hurt them."

He looked away, I could see in his eyes that he did not want to believe me.

"Edward you have the power to do _real_ good. To make amends!" I pleaded. "But if you die now then all you ever were was a monster."

I looked at the sky and saw it begin to lighten.

"Edward please. The sun is coming up, you can't die now! They are ready to kill you when you do, I didn't have time to kill all of them!"

"Just go." He growled.

"I won't!" I yelled.

He turned to me. "You thing this is simple? You think there's an easy answer? You can never understand what I've done. Now go!"

"You are not staying here." I grabbed his arms with both hands. "I won't let you."

He jerked his arm freeing from my grasp. My mouth tightened.

Out of pure anger, I punched him across the face.

It happened so fast, he pushed me away in reaction, then before I knew it I was lying face down on the grass.

I stayed facing the floor, I was trembling all over.

I heard his footsteps walk towards me. Edward crouched down next to me.

Before I could respond he turned me over and grabbed me by the shoulders.

"No! No!" I yelled when he held me tightly.

"Am I a thing worth saving?" he asked, shaking me. "Am I a righteous man?"

He shook me violently again as he stayed crouched over me.

"The world wants me gone." He snarled.

My lip quivered. I stayed in his arms. "And what about me?" I almost whimpered.

"I love you so much… and I tried to make you go away. I left you, and it didn't help." I continued in a whisper.

I pushed him off of me and stood up.

"And I hate it!" I yelled in a shaken voice. "I hate that it's so hard, and that you can hurt me so much. I _know_ how you are, I know you better than anyone else."

I turned my head. "Oh God, I wish that I hated you."

He stood up, staring at me painfully.

I shook my head. "I don't. I _can't_."

* * *

After a pause, Edward calmed down. "Bella just this once, let me be strong." 

I stared back angrily. "Strong is fighting!" I went right in front of him. "It's hard, and it's painful and it's every day. And we can do it together."

He looked down, trying to tune me out.

Finally I resolved. "But if you're too much of a coward for that. Then die. If I can't convince you that you belong in this world then I don't know what can."

I started stepping away from him. "But do not expect me to watch and don't except me to mourn for you.. and- "

I stopped.

The sun had risen and both of us were shimmering.

"They're coming." Edward whispered.

* * *

No one came. 

No guards.

Then I looked down at the Volturi's home.

It was torn apart.

Half the walls were broken, all the windows were shattered, it seemed completely empty.

_When did I do that?_ I thought.

Then I realized.

It was my _anger _that killed my _enemies_.

Just a few moments ago I was angrier than I had ever been, but my power didn't effect Edward.

"Oh my God!" I said when I realized what I had down.

When I was yelling at Edward, all of my anger must have been put out on the Volturi.

"They're all dead." Edward mumbled looking at the scene.

I grabbed him suddenly and curled in his arms. "Edward! I can't believe it! I was so angry, and I killed all of them! Now no one can kill you, I saved you."

He pulled me back so he could see my face. "You sounded like the old Bella just then."

I smiled sheepishly. "But unlike the old Bella, I saved you for once."

"With your power?" he asked.

"Yes. It's a long story."

Edward looked into my eyes and stroked my cheek. "Bella- I.. I'm sorry. I shouldn't have wanted to leave you in this world. I was just so lost, I didn't know what else to do."

"It's alright, we are safe now. They are dead, your family is fine. Everything is going to be ok." I assured him.

"Thank you." He whispered bringing his face close to mine.

"I almost lost you." I whispered sadly when he held me tighter.

"I know how you feel… it seems that us apart isn't good for either of us." He said.

"Your telling _me_!" I yelled sarcastically.

He smiled then put his hands on each side of my face. "You are amazing."

* * *

Then he kissed me, he pulled my face to his and _kissed _me, the embrace wasn't hurried and agonized like many other times. 

It was serene, loving, and _perfect_.

Finally everything made sense.

Our enemies, our struggles, everything was gone.

For once it was just him and I.

We had lived through everything, but in the end all that mattered was me and him.

This was the end, there was nothing left to prove.

Our love for each other would never change, I would stop at nothing to keep him safe.

The End

* * *

**AN: Ta da!!!**

**I hope no one thought it was cliffy or w.e., but I wanted the end of the story to be an Edward and Bella fluff since, in the end, thats what the story was about.**

**And no, there will be no sequel, when I ended seduction with bite, I knew I was going to keep going so I ended it all intensely, but I ended Beautiful Betrayal really serenly since it's the end.**

**I LOVE YOU GUYS, hope you liked the story!**

**FEEDBACK please :)**

* * *


End file.
